Unusual Start
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: All information is inside.
1. Starting out with Laprus

_Unusual Start: Just a collection of different, unrelated one shots involving Ash starting out with unusual Pokemon- not in any order. Each chapter will have a different scenario that leads to Ash getting each Pokemon (sleeping in WAY later than he was meant to, an attack by a Pokemon at an earlier stage of his life, abandonment by Pikachu, it could maybe attack him, etc).__  
_

_One shot one: Lapis the Laprus_

#131: Laprus. _This Pokemon is on the brink of extinction, but holds no bitter feelings. It is so kind-hearted that it will carry passengers across the water_.

* * *

Ash couldn't believe it. Pikachu was attacking him, and after he defended him against a flock of Spearow! The little rat leapt onto his face and bit down onto his nose, so hard Ash felt it break.

Pikachu jumped off and fired off a thunderbolt, shocking Ash and leaving burns on his cheeks that resembled the letter Z but also a streak of thunder.

Ash let out a whine mixed with a choked sob of pain as he fell, Pilachu's pokeball rolling off of his belt as he hit the ground. Pikachu, seeing its prison in front of it, once again fired off a thunderbolt.

The ball was destroyed and Pikachu was briefly surrounded by a white veil before it vanished. It was free. Before it ran, it saw a waterfall that was close to the boy and smirked evilly.

It used Quick Attack at the boy, who was too weak to move, the force knocked down. Ash fell, barely conscious.

He hardly felt the air push against him as he fell, hardly heard the roar of the waterfall beside him, he could hardly see anything because darkness was taking over his vision. He was unconscious before he hit the water.

* * *

Laprus was swimming through the water better today than yesterday. She was just a hatchling, hatching only a week ago. A twister had managed to somehow throw her here two days ago. Since then a woman called a Nurse Joy had visited her bringing food and Pokemon called Chansey that carried a medical bag in case of emergencies.

She heard something slam into the water. She looked at the place where the ripples to see a boy just barely floating on the waters surface, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open, that had burn marks on his face and whose nose was twisted at an odd angle. Blood poured from him, making the clean clear water turn a red color in contamination from the blood.

Laprus started to panic as the boy sank beneath the surface. She ducked under the water, beneath the boy, and swam up. She breached the surface, making sure the boy's head was over water, and it made her panic more because water was leaking from his open mouth.

"Laprus!" Called a cheery voice. The nurse Joy!

"Chansey!"

The nurse and the Pokemon came into view. Laprus swam towards them, beaching itself so they could see the boy.

"Oh my.." The nurse took the boy from the back of the Pokemon. "What happened Laprus?"

Laprus made noises, pointing up the waterfall. Chansey, who was looking at Laprus while getting various supplies from the bag, nodded.

The nurse was checking on the boy. He wasn't breathing, his face was burned and his nose was broken.

The nurse, quickly coming to a decision, tilted his head back, and initiated CPR on the boy.

He coughed out water as the nurse moved away to avoid getting it on her.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the nurse, whose face was illuminated by the light. He tried to get up, but a pain in his arm made him stop.

"Ow!"

The nurse slowly lowered him back to the forest floor. Chansey brought over a roll of bandages and some disinfectant. They treated Ash. Laprus was looking at the boy who was looking at her.

The big blue Pokemon with the shell moved forwards, using the wet grass to move easier on land, to see the boy. She gently rubbed her head against him, he petted her head, smiling.

"Thank you.." Ash said to Laprus as Nurse Joy, who was surprisingly strong, lifted him up.

Laprus nudged him in reply, before going back to the water. She noticed a pokeball floating on the surface. It was expanded, but it was obvious it was empty.

Laprus dove under the water and tapped the button in the center of the ball. She was sucked in and put up no resistance, signifying her capture. The ball flew from the water to Ash, who weakly caught the ball.

He smiled and said "you won't regret this."

He held the ball to him as he drifted off. Nurse Joy smiled as she carried Ash to the Pokemon center, knowing this was the start of an adventure the likes of which the world has never seen.


	2. Fanning A Contest Flame

#37: Vulpix. _**Often referred as a rare find. At birth, it has a single white tail which changes color before it splits and curls as it matures.**_

Has reference to Ash taking a different path in his life than that of a Master. The path to a Top Coordinator!

Oh, if it's night time in Sinnoh then it's midday in Kanto. Midday in Kanto makes it early morning in Johto.

* * *

Eight year old Ash was walking around the Prof.'s ranch in Pallet. He had played with the pokemon. Most noticeably the Rattatas, Nidorans and the nicer Mankey. He heard a cry. He instinctively rushed to it. He found a Ninetails on its side, panting. It was in labor!

He turned back to where he had run and called out "Professor! The Ninetails is having its egg!"

At a loud whining noise, Ash walked slowly to the white fox pokemon. He knelt beside it was rubbed its side, saying sweet words to her as she was pushing to get her egg out of her body. Other pokemon, a Kangaskhan, Arcanine-possibly the mate considering it's a male- and Chansey appeared to help the fox. Kangaskhan and Chansey said some things that seemed to encourage the Ninetails, Arcanine put his paw on hers. She bit Ash's right arm, with her fangs on fire- but the eight year old didn't cry out, as she gave one final push.

A yellow egg, which had no traces of blood on it, came from the mystic fox. She released Ash's arm, which had burn markings in the pattern of the bite mark but no blood. She licked his face in apology, to which he smiled and petted her head, saying that what he felt when she bit him must have been nothing compared to what she felt giving birth.

"Ash!" The pokemon, and said boy, looked up to see the professor.

"Hi Professor." Ash said, waving at him with the arm the had the bite mark.

"What happened here?" Oak asked, moving forwards to get Ash from his entangled mess of firefox.

"Me and these pokemon helped Ninetails have her egg." The eight year old said simply, getting up on his own before picking up the egg and holding it out toward the parents.

The Ninetails and Arcanine licked the egg. The fox then pushed the egg against Ash, confusing the boy, who turned to the professor.

"She wants you to take the egg Ash. Not really a surprise, considering the owner only keeps her here for breeding purposes." The man in the lab coat got up and left.

Ash turned towards the firefox and 'legendary' dog, a determined look on his face "I promise to take good care of your baby."

The two nodded. They heard a voice call out.

"Ash! Sweetheart! Time to come home!"

Ash turned in the direction of the gate and yelled back "Hold on mom! There's something I have to do!" He then patted the parent pokemon on the heads to the best of his ability, before turning towards the gate and walking out of the gate to see his mother.

"Mom, guess what."

Delia, who at first was shocked to see the egg, turned to look at her son "what dear?"

"I helped a Ninetails deliver her egg."

Delia looked surprised "Really? That's great honey! Your almost all grown up." The two began walking away from the lab when they heard someone yell out

"Ash! Wait!" Delia and her son turned around to see prof. Oak rushing towards them with some sort of a cylinder shaped container. He stopped in front of them and opened it, seeing their confused faces, he elaborated "This is a container for your egg. It will protect it until it hatches."

"Thanks professor." Ash said, carefully placing his egg inside the container before closing it and taking it from the man in the lab coat. He and his mother continued their walk home, Delia having just noticed the bite mark and wanted to treat it.

* * *

**_Two years later_**

"Vulpix, Energy Ball!"

The yellow fox pokemon fired off a ball of green energy towards her trainer, which exploded into a shower of green sparks.

Ash laughed in glee. "Way to go girl!"

He picked up the yellow fox and held her close. His watch, a poketch given to him from his younger Sinnoh penpal named Barry, beeped. He put Vulpix on his shoulder and pushed the button on his watch, the face of his penpal appeared.

"Hi Ash, how's your contest prepping going?"

"Pretty great. Have you thought about what pokemon your starting out with?"

"Yeah. And it'll swim circles around your fox."

"So a Piplup right?"

Barry looked pleased with himself as he said "Yes.." He face faltered as he fell the ground anime style when he heard Ash laugh. He then got up "Shut up."

Ash laughed "It's just so funny that you think just because your getting a pokemon with a type advantage, that you'll do great at pokemon contests. Those contests are more than just type advantage..."

Barry muttered "here you go again..."

A tick appeared on Ash and Vulpix's heads "shut up. A pokemon contest is about the elegance of your pokemon, it's about how well pokemon of different types work together in unity to make a masterpiece of coordination between opposing types."

"Yeah, well-"

"Barry Heyashi! I told you to be in bed at 9:15. It's 10:58! Bed!" Came the voice of Barry's mom off screen from down the hall.

"But, mom-" Barry said, turning towards his open door.

"Bed! Now!"

Barry sighed "Talk to you tomorrow Ash. Happy birthday."

"Later Barry, thanks. Tell your mom I said hi."

"Will do."

They ended the call, just for Ash's Pokegear to ring. It was his cousin, Liza.

"Hey Lili." He said, answering the phone.

"Hey Ash. What are you doing?"

"I just finished training Vulpix when Barry called. Talked to him for- whoa. Two minutes. Shortest conversation with him ever."

"You going straight to Sinnoh, or to Johto, after you get your trainer's license?"

"I think I'll spend some time here in Kanto, I wanna make some new friends, before I get back to Johto."

"Okay. See you when you get here Smash."

"Sure thing, Lizzie. Tell aunt Mara and uncle Stone hi."

"Sure. Give my best to aunt Delia."

"Yup. Bye Lizzie. Love you."

"Love you too cous."

The call ended. Just for his pokegear to ring again. Ash looked at the phone, to see it was one of his cousins Lance- self-proclaimed Dragon tamer in training in Johto.

"Hey Lance. Boy, if it isn't Barry, it's Liza. And if it isn't Liza, it's you."

Lance laughed "I'm surprised Riley, uncle Surge, grandpa Koga, or even Dawn haven't called."

"Okay, you, Barry, Dawn, Riley and Grandpa Koga, I can handle. With that guy it's three words, an odd lymric and then he's gone in a puff of smoke."

"Yup. You're lucky Molly hasn't learned to use the phone. And with uncle Surge it's-"

"Ten hut! Ash, front and center to hug your uncle goodbye before I go."

"Bye Lance. Tell everyone, except Lizzie because I _just _talked to her, that I said hi."

"Yup, see you Mr. Top Coordinator."

"Whatever!" Ash said, clicking the phone icon on the pokegear and ending the call. He walked up to his uncle and suffered a brutal hug before being dropped on his butt by his uncle before he went to hug his sister goodbye. "Ow." His Poketch rang, again. He answered, and this time, it was his six year old second cousin Dawn. "Hi Dawn."

"Happy birthday Ash. How are you?"

"Jealous of you because you live all the way in Sinnoh away from uncle 'hug-you-to-death' Surge." Dawn laughed. "Your lucky I'm not there to give you the noogie of your life!" Dawn just kept laughing. "Why I otta-"

His pokegear rang again. It was his uncle Spencer's number. He turned to his Poketch "Gotta go, it's Spencer."

Dawn nodded "'Kay Ash. Bey."

"Bye." He clicked the button to end the call on the Poketch before he answered his phone "hello?"

"Ashie! Ashie!"

"Molly, hi." _I'm going to kill you when you come around for Christmas Lance!_

"Hi. Happy birfday!"

Ash laughed at his four year old cousin's enthusiasm. "Thank you Molly. I wish I could see you today."

"Me too Ashie." There was a pause "Gotsta go. Daddy needs the phone."

"Kay Molly. Tell uncle Spencer I said hello."

"Kay Ashie. Bye, love you."

"Love you too Molly." The phone call was cut.

Ash prayed he had time to breath before he got a call from Riley or Koga.

"Ash dear, you have a few letters." His mother called from the house.

Ash walked to the house "Who're they from?"

"One is from Riley. The other is from grandpa Koga."

Ash took the letters, nodding his mom thanks for not opening them, and sat on the steps before opening the first one.

_Dear Ash,_

_Sorry I couldn't call on your birthday, I left my poketch in my room at home. I'm training at an Aura Village right now, it's so amazing. You'll love it here when you get the chance to see it. Well, gotta go, my Master is calling. Tell everyone I said hello._

Next to Riley's signature was a pawprint, that of a Riolu. Ash laughed. He opened the next one, and out fell a pin. Ash picked it up to see it was the symbol of the Ketchum clan, a white circle with a red hue on the outside and in the center was a green letter K. He put the pin on his vest before reading the letter.

_Greetings Ash,_

_I had thoughts about calling you on your birthday, but though better of it and decided to write you a letter. I hope your training is going well, your Aunt, Uncle Surge and I are always ready to help you with your training, perhaps learning the skills of a ninja will help you take to the stage better. I must go now, I have a challenger waiting._

_Have a nice day. With love,_

_Grandpa Koga._

Ash smiled. This was a good day. He didn't even pay attention to the bite mark, the one he got two years ago from the female Ninetails he helped give birth, as it burned his shoulder. Right now, he had to go get his trainer's license.


	3. Water Pokemon Master Beginnings

# 130: Gyarados. _This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. It is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage._

**_This segment is for_** _Reishin Amara,_ **_who wrote:_**_ imagine if it was that gyarados that saved him..._

* * *

Ash could only run in terror after he saw those birds coming at him. That yellow rat deserted him, ran the second it saw the Spearow. He smacked the birds away from his face, tripping over his own feet and falling. Instead of hitting the ground, he just kept falling- the sound of the waterfall in his ears.

The Spearow were attacking him as he fell, reminding him he had no where to turn, that this was their territory he was in. Then, in a flurry of motion, a huge blue, something, emerged from the water. Ash felt himself hit something, and then it all went dark, the last thing he heard over the waterfall and cries of the Spearow, was a deep male voice yelling "leave the boy alone!"

* * *

Gyarados was minding his own business, trying to get used to his new form- he had just evolved earlier that day- when he saw a boy getting attacked by a swarm of Spearow. He had to help, because his mom and dad told him that Gyarados are pokemon that can stop fighting with a single blast of a hyperbeam.

He swam up the waterfall and popped up halfway through, the crest on his head catching the boy, as he cried, while firing a hyperbeam, "leave the boy alone!"

As soon as the Spearow left, and after placing the boy on the grass, he fired a hyperbeam into the sky as a distress signal, praying to Mew, the god of all Pokemon- and subsequently humans alike, that someone would help. After five minutes, and nothing, he began to fire many hyperbeams in random directions. Ten minutes later, and after one last hyperbeam, sound of a siren came to his ears. He looked down as a woman on a motorcycle, with a sidecar, roared towards them.

He then pushed the boy towards her, being gentle, stopping when a Pokeball rolled off of the boy's belt. As the officer was checking on the boy, who regained a smidge of consciousness and just said his name, Ash Ketchum, before falling into the dark, Gyarados tapped the ball with the tip of his tongue. He was sucked in without a fight, and caught with no struggle on his part.

* * *

After Ash woke up, in a hospital, he was told by the officer that found him how he was saved. He was save by a Gyarados. A Gyarados, the most feared water pokemon in history. Prof. Oak was there, along with his mother, and even he had said he'd never heard of a wild Gyarados saving a person before. Delia was just happy that her son was safe. When Ash asked what had happened to the Gyarados, the officer said the serpent caught itself in his pokeball by tapping the ball with his tongue.

Later that day, after having himself a long nap, Ash had a very special announcement.

"I don't want to be a Pokemon master, it's too vague of a title."

"Really sweetie?" Delia asked, surprised.

Ash nodded, a smile on his face "yeah. I mean, I don't want to be the master of a bunch of different types of Pokemon, just one type."

"And what type would that be?" Oak asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"I want to become a Water Pokemon Master!"

Oak and Delia looked at each other, and smiled. Of course that's what the boy would want to become. And so begins the journey of Ash Ketchum, future master of the water.


	4. Aura Initiation

**_I was planning on doing this by generation (Gen I, II, III, IV, ect.) but then, I got an interesting review from_** Hyper-Blossom Z:

_what if ash's affinity for aura became known at an early age..._

**_I decided to combine that with a review I got from _**Something dictionary related:

_What if Professor Oak came along and acted as Ash's pokedex_

**_Hope you enjoy this idea. Contains a reference to chapter two later._**

#: 447: Riolu. _Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions, like happiness and anger, in aura waves and when it is sad or scared, it's aura becomes stronger as a signal to its allies_

* * *

Five year old Ash stood looking at the very ill Dragonite that had the breathing mask over it's face. The _professors _Dragonite. The poor, old, creature was very ill, so ill in fact, that the nurse joy that was visiting said it was on it's last legs, whatever that meant. It must have meant something bad, because Ash had never seen the elderly man cry before.

For some reason, it pained Ash deeply when others around him were experiencing any other emotion except for happiness. He would feel it too, and then those who felt it before him felt even worse than before. He asked his mother about it, and she said it was because he was a very sensitive boy. Ash felt his mother's and Prof. Rowan, Oak's old friend's, worry. The prof.'s sadness. And, most of all, Dragonite's pain. The pain from Dragonite wasn't just from the illness, but from the fact that he would be leaving his dear friend who rescued him from being squished by a herd of rampaging Tauros when he was just a Dratini.

The weird machine that the mask on Dragonite's face was hooked up to let out a long eeppppp as the weird line that went up and down like a mountain suddenly went flat. Ash felt the crushing power of Oak's despair, coupled with his mother's heartbreak for the old man and Nurse Joy and Rowan's worry. The young boy couldn't take it. He leapt onto Dragonite's stomach, ignoring the shouts of the other four occupants, and put his on the dragon's chest.

His hands were glowing a light blue, a an odd gas like substance covered them, just barely visible. His black eyes gained a blue hue to them as he said, in a strained voice, through his teeth, "_Wake up,_" the odd blue gas surrounded the boy and the dragon, "the prof. needs you, so WAKE UP!" He screamed those last two words as the hue that surrounded the two expanded and covered the two completely. The blue light died down moments later, and the adults saw Ash, shaking and clammy, on his hands and knees a top the moving stomach.

Wait... Moving stomach? The eyes of the yellow beast opened in confusion. It knew it died, as painful as it is to say, but, then, why was it back? It looked at the black eyed boy, who was shivering and pale, with the blue hue to his eyes. It was then that the dragon knew. The boy had brought him back.

Speaking of Ash. His strength failed him and he collapsed onto the dragon, who gently sat up with his arms around the boy. Dragonite looked at his trainer and cooed in confusion at his tears. Oak, forgetting Ash was being held by his dragon, wrapped his arms around the yellow neck of his pokemon, tears cascading down his face.

"Samuel, you're squishing the boy." Rowan said, making Oak back off after the words sank in.

Delia walked forwards and took Ash from the dragon, cradling him to her and kissing his forehead. "That was amazing Ash." She whispered as she felt Ash sneeze. It seemed that, in healing Dragonite, the young boy gained a fever.

Oak, after letting his Dragonite go a second time, said to Delia, "I owe your son so much."

Delia smiled at him "think nothing of it, Sam."

Rowan looked at Ash closely "excuse me, Mrs. Ketchum." The red haired woman looked at him with a 'hmm'. "How long has Ash been able to do that?"

Delia looked from the Dragonite to her son, and then to the professor "he's always been able to sense the emotions of others. With him, the one who felt the emotion feels it far worse than before."

"But, what about the, well.." The professor, who was at a loss of words for once, gestured from Dragonite to Ash, looking bewildered.

"This is the first time I've ever seen it manifest like that." Delia said, cradling her son closer to her when he sneezed again.

Rowan, after thinking all of this over, nodded "it seems that your son has a rather, unique ability."

Delia looked a little alarmed "what is it?"

Rowan shook his head "No, it's nothing dangerous. It's actually something wonderful." He smiled at Delia and his friend "it seems that young Ash has the ability to control Aura. It is very rare now, very few have it." The man went to the large box he brought with him.

He opened it and took out a cylinder with a blue and black egg. "This is a Riolu egg. Riolu is an aura Pokemon. I believe it will make a great training partner and friend to young Mr. Ketchum."

* * *

Five years later

"Aaron, give me back my jacket!" Ash yelled, chasing his partner pokemon around the house.

"_Make me_!" The blue jackal said via telepathy.

"We're running late!"

The jackal stopped and gave the jacket back. The jacket was dark blue, so were the pants, hat, and matching gloves. Aaron joked at Ash once, saying he looked like a musketeer but without the sword. Ash put the jacket on, put on his backpack and put the gloves in the interior pocket of the coat. Aaron, although he acted tough, grabbed Ash's hand in fright.

He was scared of the outside world. No one looked like him, no one looked at him right, and everyone made fun of him. Except for Ash, his mother, and Prof. Oak, and the man's Dragonite. He held Ash's hand all the way to the lab, hiding his face with Ash's hat that the boy gave to him to hold.

They walked to the lab and Aaron's grip on Ash's hand intensified as Ash's rival, Gary, walked out of the lab with an aggressive looking Pikachu following him.

The mouse glared at the scaredy-Meowth Riolu, scoffed, and said "When we meet on the battlefield, your toast." Aaron hid behind Ash as the rodent's cheeks began sparking.

Ash saw this and said "Hey, Gary, tell your Pikachu to tone it down will ya?"

Gary just laughed at him and said "Tell your pet freak to grow a backbone."

Ash snorted as Gary turned around and walked away, muttering "why don't you and your walking electrical generator learn some manners." As he knelt down to pick up Aaron, the two got shocked by Gary's electric rodent.

"Gary M. Oak!" Yelled his grandfather, Sam, as he walked out of the lab. In his hand he had a notepad, sketchpad and some old style pokeballs(if you've watch PKMN: 4Ever than you'd know what I'm talking about). "Shouldn't you be on your way?"

Gary stuck his nose up at his grandfather "whatever." He got into the car with Pikachu, and his cheerleaders, and drove away.

Oak turned to Ash, who was comforting a crying Aaron, and said "I'm sorry about Gary."

"It's fine Professor." Ash said, running a hand over Aaron's head.

Oak passed the items over to Ash, who put them in his bag. It was then that Ash noticed the Professor had a backpack of his own.

"Uh, Professor, what's with the backpack?"

Oak smiled "I've decided to come with you, if that's alright."

Ash didn't know what to say. He was honored. After a moment, he spoke up "are you sure?"

Oak nodded "yes, I am."

"But, who will take care of the pokemon at the lab?"

"My assistants." Out popped Dragonite, who scared poor Aaron, and hugged Ash.

"Hello, old friend." Ash said, as Dragonite put him down. He turned to Oak "I think he wants to stay out of his pokeball."

Oak nodded, "that's alright with me."

Aaron climbed onto Dragonite's back, and they all began to walk down the road.


	5. Slowin' Down With Slowpoke

**_Note: This Slowpoke is based off of the ones in the Johto series from Azalea Town/Slowpoke Well._**

# 79: Slowpoke. _Slowpoke is always lost in thought,__if it ever does think, no one knows what it is pondering._

* * *

Nine year old- one month until turning ten- Ash was sitting at the water's edge of the Pallet Town lake that separates it from the rest of the world by sea, when something grabbed his line. He hoped it wasn't Gary again, and he of the water popped a pink pokemon with a tan muzzle and eyes that were far apart from each other. Ash knew what that pokemon, it was impossible to not know with its vacant eyes that never seem focused. Its curled ears, and its rounded, tan muzzle. It has four legs, each of which ends in a single white claw.

"A Slowpoke.." Ash whispered, careful not to scare the poor thing more than it already was.

"Slow?" It asked, clearly afraid.

Ash held his hands up, showing that he meant no harm, "it's okay."

This Slowpoke was smaller than the ones the boy had seen at Prof. Oak's corral. And, curiouser and curiouser, it's tail was missing. It seemed to be smarter too, because it calmed down when it saw Ash meant it no harm. The white striped stomach on the creature growled, loudly.

"Oh," Ash said, "you must be really hungry." He went to the basket that his mother had packed for him when he said he wanted to go fishing. He opened it up and pulled out some Oran berries.

He rolled it out to Slowpoke, who sniffed it for a moment before gobbling it up. It ran, that's right- ran, to Ash, trying to get more berries. The boy placed the berries on the ground, quickly unhooking the hook and line from the pokemon's left ear, and watched the pink pokemon gobble all of them up. It then scurried over to Ash as the boy went to leave.

Ash sighed "I'm sorry, I have to go home."

The pink thing climbed into the basket, it was small enough to, and curled up for a nap. Ash shrugged, whispering to himself "Mew help me." He took the pokemon out of the basket and started to walk home, not understanding why the basket felt heavy. When he got home, and handed the basket off to his mother, he found out, only after she screamed. The boy walked in to see the Slowpoke- it's head poking out from the basket- smiling at his mother, who looked freaked out.

Ash sighed, knowing this was not his day, and grabbed the Slowpoke out the the basket. He turned to his mother "mom, this is Slowpoke. I caught him-" Ash got smacked in the face by a foot "I mean her, ow, when I was fishing. She doesn't seem to want to leave me alone, so can I keep her?"

Delia, after taking a deep breath, nodded. She was smiling "of course, just make sure she doesn't cause any trouble."

One month later

Ash looked down at his partner, Quickdraw, as she stared at the road ahead. It was the day they had both been waiting for, the day to start their journey. Oak said, when Ash brought her to him to be examined, that Quickdraw was the fastest and smartest Slowpoke he'd ever seen. He did say, however, that her tail would not grow back, which was strange for a Slowpoke. Ash said as long as she was healthy it didn't matter.

And so, after days of training, the two were on their way. The way to the Pokemon League.


End file.
